


The Silver King

by Estellos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Characters, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellos/pseuds/Estellos
Summary: Ashe marries Petra and becomes the King of Brigid after many wonderful years serving in her queensguard. The discussion of an heir emerges one night, prompting Petra to take matters into her own hands. Ashe can't help but oblige his lover.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	The Silver King

"Venus has kept her promises."

— Sulpicia

It would have been hardly appropriate to excuse himself from courtly duties, but Ashe was considering it when the queen arrived.

He often boasted that Petra had been gorgeously constructed by a divine spirit or fairy. She was enchanting. He loved when she interrupted the proceedings, simpering all the while. Petra was never known to be mundane, always bringing a flush to her lover's cheeks in turn, spoiling him rotten with her sweet, honeyed laughter.

Ashe looked forward to her appearance every evening, her bronze skin glowing after a dip in the sea, round eyes flitting across the grand hall.

She paced towards him as the court dispersed. The onlookers moved aside in a gesture of respect for the young queen. Ashe removed his fingers from his face. He tried to remain collected, stern even, but she was such a sight. Petra came up the steps with a bounce in her gait. She was in a pleasant mood and Ashe's mouth twitched unwillingly because of it. Dimples spread across his freckled face.

He spoke a hushed sound.

"How was the water, Petra?" He asked. Droplets still decorated her shoulders, her hair pulled back and soaked at its ends. She looked at him lovingly, brushing her lips over his own for a fleeting moment. She had the biggest, brownest eyes. How did Ashe come to be so blessed in his findings?

"Wonderful." She replied. "You will join me later, no?" She settled on the seat beside him, twisting plaits in her tresses as she leaned back. Ashe's smile hardly faded.

"Naturally." He whispered, eyes still reared on the assembly before them. She gave a satisfied hum and continued to twirl more pieces together.

His silver locks showed well alongside the dazzling colors of the throne room. The lords and ladies wore their clothes without ceremony. They appreciated a vast assortment of fabrics dyed with berries, roots, and bark. None of the expensive metalwork or textiles from the mainland enticed them.

It was very humbling to Ashe and he took inspiration in his own garments. The nobility were simple people on the island — except for the occasional trinket here and there. It was undoubtedly different from Fódlan. Yet, the king consort never ceased to admire the change.

He turned to Petra once more. Shades of deep magenta or vivid crimson often adorned his lovely queen. The day Ashe married Petra, the people of Brigid roared of his fine luck. She was certainly a beauty, but Ashe knew of her remarkable mind as well. She had a talent for stately affairs, commerce, and relations with other kingdoms.

Petra even procured a specific interest in the commonwealth. Ashe was partly held responsible for her achievements, but he possessed his own strengths as well. He was absolutely revered as the King of Brigid. Foreign-blooded or not, he was a welcomed guest after years of incessant warfare.

The clatter of copper attracted his notice when Petra shifted in her place, her tunic casually slipping off her body. Jewels lined her neck, topaz and rubies flickering above her bust, the precious stones hand-picked by Ashe himself.

She jangled her bracelets again, her eyes slipping to him every once in a while.

He swallowed thickly. Petra was a tease. He learned of this on the night of their wedding. She would venture into his graces with a fitted top or sheer gown, lashes fluttering with a false sense of innocence. Occasionally, Petra enjoyed taunting him, forcing Ashe to abandon his control and refinement in bed. The worst of it; however, was when she would touch him within company. She had stroked him under the war table once, daring to sweep her mouth over his pretty cock.

"You are well, my king?" Petra chirped, her smile fitting for the indecent thoughts dashing about in his mind. Ashe was growing red-faced, which prompted Petra to speak in his stead. She addressed their liege lords in the common tongue of Brigid. It was a gorgeous language, her words spiraling when she spoke in all of its various tones.

"Come." She turned to Ashe. "We are going now." Ashe wiped his temple with the edge of his sleeve, allowing Petra to lead him by the hand.

The court bowed to the royal pair, not before snickering amongst themselves. Ashe and Petra's indiscretion was often noticed, but the couple was too beloved for it to become an issue. Ashe frequented the public with Petra's love bites on the nape of his neck recurrently. It was a popular topic of discussion over supper in Brigid and Ashe would not be surprised if the information surfaced in Fódlan from how enthusiastic Petra seemed.

Darkness was approaching, stars cluttering the clean, night air. Petra was eager to pour a glass of wine and chat with her darling husband, shoving politics aside for the time being. She adored running a hand through his scalp, brushing away his bangs, kissing his eyelids as he drifted to sleep.

Their bedchambers were intimately placed on the topmost level of the castle. Their servants rarely visited during such late hours, perhaps leaving a cluster of grapes or pomegranate seeds on the occasion. Otherwise, Ashe and Petra were left alone, and contently so.

"Favorite, have you seen the new report from Faerghus?" Petra tipped the long bottle of mulberry wine into a chalice. It was a special mix from their Eastern coasts, sour plums decorating the aftertaste. She raised the glass for a drink before handing it to Ashe.

"If it's about Lord Gautier, I'd rather it wait until the morning." He chuckled, taking a large sip from the chalice. Ingrid was expecting again, her stomach already as swollen as a pumpkin. Needless to say, Sylvain was incredibly proud of himself. He was going to be the delighted father of two soon and he made sure to let every neighboring lord know.

Petra grinned, the edges of her teeth showing as she handed Ashe the letter. He set aside the chalice, noticing that the Blaiddyd seal was broken, Petra having been too excited to wait. He flipped the parchment and began reading the contents of the letter. It was very formal, composed in Dimitri's familiar, cursive handwriting.

"I am pleased to announce that my beloved, and your queen, has given birth to our first child. A healthy, baby boy by the name of Nikolai — " Ashe tore his eyes away from the letter, his cheeks burning with the implication of his old professor and dear classmate sharing a bed. He knew that an heir would eventually come to fruition, but nothing prepared him for the blatant announcement of it all.

Petra giggled at her lover's embarrassment, and plucked the piece of parchment from his shaking hands.

"I have much curiosity about this. Why do we also not have a little one?"

"Wh — What?" Ashe stuttered, Petra's mischievous face not helping in the situation at hand.

"Sylvain, Dedue, and now even Dimitri all have little forms of themselves. I would also like one."

"Oh, Petra." The silver-haired king couldn't help but smile, rubbing his fingers up her arm and stopping to examine the braid inside her hair. Petra curled the letter behind her back, pushing her thigh against the frame of the mattress, and gave a coy look.

"Are we not also making love, my king?" The Goddess should have struck him down for teaching her that phrase long ago. It sounded so pristine when she said it, but it was anything but when she wanted to feel him inside her.

"Yes, of course we are."

"Right now?" She whined, sliding her knee against the right side of his body. Ashe tried to inwardly prepare himself.

"If you wish it." He cleared his throat, brushing his hand on her stomach. She beamed at that.

"Oh, I do not _wish_ it. You are — how do you say — king consort? It is your duty, is it not?" She quipped.

"You are maddening, you know."

"I was knowing." She laughed adorably, placing the parchment on the inn table beside them. She continued to climb up the bed, her jewelry clinking with each nod of her body. Finally, she unwound her hair by removing the plated hoop that held it all together. Loose strands of mauvish-crimson fell upon his chest. Ashe moved his wandering hands to her hips now. Goddess, she was limber. Byleth should have allotted her the class of dancer for she was well-suited to it.

"You certainly love to straddle me." Petra looked at him with a quizzical glare, brows furrowed.

"How? You are not a horse." She said matter-of-factly. Ashe blinked. She was referring to their language lessons. He had most definitely taught her that the word _straddle_ was associated with horseback riding, and now she appeared to have it stuck in her mind. He couldn't help but crack a grin, ruining his stoic façade.

"My mistake, my love." He chuckled. Petra simpered, tracing her fingers over his mouth.

"Mn. Perhaps though, you are right. Shall you be ridden as one?"

" _Petra_." He groaned as she crushed her hips into his groin, grinding down with short gasps. She could feel his growing bulge strain against his trousers.

"You are feeling impatient?" Petra licked her lips.

"Of course I am. I can't imagine anything else on that damned throne." He huffed, screwing his eyes closed. Petra jolted when he swore. It made her wet, his sudden harshness, the way his hands refrained from ripping into her hips. He wanted to impale her on his cock. She was fidgeting so much, her ass pressed taut against his body.

"Good." She leaned back, alluringly sweeping her tresses behind her neck.

Petra lifted her tunic above her shoulders. The way her breasts flung to view with a soft, squishy slap made Ashe's throat clench. He was breathing harder, his pupils blown up against his eyes, his mouth parched for a taste.

She began to take off her bracelets, the copper and gold flashing light against the ceiling. They clung to every part of her arms. Ashe couldn't bring himself to look away, of course. Petra's skin radiated as patches of starlight entered the window. The glare was viridescent, bathing her in the pale green of Ashe's eyes.

"Leave them." He mumbled. He liked to hear them jingle when he fucked her. Besides, she was bewitchingly regal like that. Ashe squeezed a handful of the fat on her hips, his deft, little fingers slipping beneath her undergarments mischievously. The queen moved against his trousers with urgency, tugging at his collar.

"Hurry and remove this." She moaned, her nails tapping the colorful beads of his shirt. "I am desiring to — well — " They were panting in sync. She couldn't even finish her thought as the friction underneath teased her sensitive, swollen pearl. Ashe edged closer to her face, his eyes half-lidded, his jaw loose. He took her tongue into his mouth receptively. She was beginning to grow hot, sweat dimpling her skin, its bronze color a contrast against Ashe's milk white.

The air held a tropical fragrance. It was the saltwater mixing with the berries of the island. Ashe could smell it clearly as he noticed the wine bottle on the table without its cork. Petra was becoming intoxicated by the scent alone, banging her hips down wildly as she threw back her head with a giggle.

"I can't take it." Ashe admitted, unfurling the laces in his trousers with one hand. She would be the death of him.

"Shall I call the servants for oysters? That may be of helping — "

He rubbed her folds to preoccupy her, a whimper drawn from her lips. They often enjoyed sucking on oysters splashed with lemon juice when they wanted their nights to last longer. However, Ashe was intent on pleasuring her without any interruptions. He couldn't wait to hear Petra wail and chant of his perfect cock.

"Are you ready?" He asked. A twitch of her brows was enough of an answer for him. Ashe positioned himself underneath her tight form. She was writhing in place, eager for him to fill her up for the hundredth time. She never tired of this feeling that he stirred, her eyes glazing over in ecstasy.

"Oh, _fuck_." He groaned. He sank her pussy onto his stiff cock, sensing fluid drip across its length. She felt like a sauna. The hotness and humidity of the island's shores immediately came to mind. Ashe sucked in a breath.

"You're amazing, Petra." She bounced on his hips, meeting his small thrusts midway. Her jewelry started to clink together.

Ashe's eyes darted along her skin. Her nipples were chocolate brown, deliciously captivating to watch from this angle. He continued to lift his hips against hers. She felt him plunge deep into her each time, her mouth agape with delight.

"Yes!" She whined, placing her palm on his chest. Ashe grunted as he rammed into her slick folds.

He wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her body into his before he picked up speed. Petra's breasts smashed against the thin material of his shirt. He was rattling under her, shoving his cock into her depth repeatedly, listening to her voice quiver like a flying arrow.

Ashe yearned to see how his dick curved into her hole from behind, and considered asking her to turn around. He was utterly taken with the idea of it. He had even contemplated bringing in a mirror on a few, lovely occasions.

Petra squeezed her eyes shut. He looked at her face, the paint of royalty enhancing her irresistible features. The way her expression contorted with rapture was enough to incite a fire inside the king. Ashe swallowed his words, beating his cock into her. He seemed to have changed his mind about the positioning when he considered her expressions.

"Favorite, please be slower. I am not controlling myself well." Her words were a slur, saliva dripping from the corners of her little mouth. Ashe's chest rumbled with a laugh.

"Oh?" He whispered. He wasn't as calm as he portrayed, but that was always one of Ashe's best characteristics. He tried to keep his fingers from twitching. He imagined holding a bow, drawing back the rigid string to his lips, a peaceful wave pooling over him. Ashe stifled a breath that was rising between his lungs. Drops of sweat dribbled across his forehead, sliding along his face. Petra noticed his struggle as another lewd sound escaped her throat.

"Before you come, I want to take you into my mouth." She said. Ashe slowed his motions, weakly jutting out his hips for a couple of more strokes inside her before stopping. He didn't want to bring an end to this, he would rather indulge himself between her tight walls for an eternity, but his queen had given him an enticing request.

Petra raised herself off him, swinging her legs to the other side of the bed. Ashe noticed a seashell bracelet latched around her ankle. Her jewels and metals clinked together melodically. Petra's feet touched the floor, and she brought her slender frame above him for a moment. Ashe gleamed up at her with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

She was expecting him to follow her playful movements.

The king unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Petra hummed at the sight of his muscular chest. He was still lean, but Ashe had filled out since coming to Brigid. Petra kneeled before him, completely taking off his trousers with the sharp corners of her teeth, pulling them past his legs. He felt a coolness skim at his skin. Petra beamed.

"You are remembering the queensguard, yes?" She asked, curling her fingers over his wet cock.

"Something like that. If you are referring — "

"To me inviting you to my bed? I remember the first time just as well as the ninth, tenth, eleventh ... " A blush touched his cheeks. He recalled it quite clearly, how Petra decided that he should look after her door when she rested, only she didn't sleep much in those early hours of morning. He soon found that out for himself. Petra twisted her palm across his shaft. He wasn't exceptionally big, but Petra adored Ashe too much to ever care.

"I am feeling that our roles have changed. You were always making my face burn when we were young, but now I see it is different." Petra intently rolled his cock, wringing its skin with a watchful eye. Ashe brushed her hair back, forgoing a harsh tug.

"Mn, yes. It is rather str — strange." He stuttered as she drew him into her mouth. Petra bobbed her head once, taking the entirety of him down her throat, and coming back up with a satisfying pop. She crooned with amusement, her eyes flickering to his beet red complexion.

She sucked on him without a word of warning again. Ashe was barely finding the strength inside of him to abstain from shoving her down his length. He was charged with guarding her life at one point, yet now he was choking her, and she was a willing volunteer at that.

"Come on, Petra." He groaned. She did her best to ignore his plea, but Ashe could feel a giggle twitch against his skin.

Ashe tried to distract himself with distant memories. What she said earlier about their younger days was indeed true. He had been an oblivious _mess_ of a boy with ruffled hair and easy smiles. He could never have imagined he would become a king with a foreign beauty at his side.

He was only a fledgling of a ranger when Petra first stepped foot in his classes, her tight skirt entrancing him during many points of his exams. He had even remembered burying his face into a book as she passed him in the courtyard one evening. The hardness in his pants was not that simple to ignore, however.

What he liked most about her uniform back then was that it showed off her thighs. He had noticed that Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes all donned stockings. They were like sisters to him, but Petra was something else entirely.

It was an apparent shock to see her naked skin. It even felt indecent to glimpse it. Perhaps that flustered him more, for he spoke not a word to her out of the sheer fright that he would either offend her or make a fool of himself.

Ashe hadn't really pushed himself to speak to her until he saw her struggling in the marketplace that day. She was gullible and doe-eyed, an exploitable target for the merchants of Garreg Mach. It annoyed him to see them try to make quick coin off their own students in part, and he _did_ have a chip on his shoulder with Anna.

His first instinct was to defend his classmate, and he was happy to do so, but all his words broke away in the wind when she turned to face him. Ashe was courteous, but he treated her like a friend. He shook away any lingering thoughts of a romantic connection, thinking that it was beneath a princess to seek a commoner.

Ashe's thoughts snapped back to reality when Petra twirled her tongue over his head. Well, he certainly did not hold the same convictions as before. Petra pushed out her rear, compelling her husband to entangle a fist in her scalp as she put in the effort. He threw back his head.

"Incredible." He praised.

Petra was pleased with herself. She looked at him, all shuddering eyes and whitening knuckles as he dug into her hair. Ashe was just about ready to come before Petra stood up to meet his gaze. He shivered from the sudden absence of her warm tongue, but smiled when she tugged his fingers.

She led him back to the comforting embraces of their bed, silk sheets spilling off the rim. Petra knew how to pose, ascending the mattress with sprightly limbs, stretching her torso like a cat. She fell on her spine, running a hand across her beautiful figure.

"I thank our professor every day for you." He let out a sigh, rushing to meet her body with his embrace. He trailed kisses along her skin, tongue tracing the lines of her abdomen. Years with a dagger gifted Petra a trim build. It was difficult not to notice it when she took a swim in the ocean, soaked fabric hugging her frame.

Ashe came across her nipples, the buds hardening in his mouth.

The queen chuckled, her voice rippling through the rustling of the sheets. Petra eyed him with expectancy, spreading her legs in one fluid motion, and swept her tongue over her lips. He took the invitation readily. Ashe climbed atop her, situating his cock at her entrance.

There, he slipped inside her once again, her back pressed against the pillowy mattress this time. Petra squirmed a bit, feeling the curve of his cock brush against her walls snugly. It would have pained her if not for his patience. He melted into her slowly, considerate of any discomfort that he might bring his lover. Petra tried to search for the words that availed her so, but ultimately kept quiet. She took comfort in staring into his lovelorn, green eyes.

"Remember to tell me if it hurts." He said. She nodded, wiping her finger against some stray strands that tickled her cheek.

"You will be remembering to give me a little one." She dared. Ashe was already moving, her wet folds sliding against his shaft with ease. He blinked, rearing his face up to hers, and spotted a corner of her mouth turned upward. Petra splayed out, a repeated rise in her chest patently visible. He laughed.

"Is that a command, my queen?"

"Yes." She drew out, trying to soothe her battering heart as Ashe lifted his hips.

"As you say." He responded, his sense of duty rising to the occasion. He fucked her into the mattress well, eliciting trembling gasps as she curled her toes. He was so accommodating, the ideal knight. Petra's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Ashe could find no more pleasantries to exchange with his queen, his mind hazy and focused on the constant pounding of his shallow thrusts. She felt as good as the first time, a trickle of blood soiling the white sheets when he punctured her, but Ashe could recall the memory with great fondness.

Petra suddenly jabbed her nails into his back, scratching up his freckles as Ashe winced. She was only able to take so much of him in one night. It was a familiar ache that shot up her hands. Burying them inside Ashe was merely a nonverbal effort to tell him it was enough.

He nearly smiled at her scrunched up face. Tears dotted her eyes as she tried to hold back a guttural sound, her teeth gnashing together. A large knot in her stomach was beginning to form.

The king was relentless. He shoved himself so rigidly against her that he couldn't discern where they both started and ended, even while staring down at the interval. Ashe had lost his innocence to Petra as well, and before that, he had absolutely no idea how much he would enjoy their endless trysts.

Ashe was so far gone, his cock attempting to feel out her every inch before he had the mind to stop. Petra choked on her breath. He listened, setting his hips flush against hers before a hot wetness pumped into her folds. His cum drooled out of her pussy as it twitched, the trauma of a man having temporarily stretched it wide. Petra's hips quivered as Ashe stood abruptly. He rushed to fetch a pail of water. She glanced at him in wonder.

Petra laid there contently, caressing her legs against the cold nip of the silk. Ashe soon returned with a rag in hand, soaking it inside the bucket, and wrung the excess against her skin. The drops stimulated her, causing her body to shiver upon contact.

He removed the residue of his cum, making sure she was clean with a final swipe. Petra rolled back her hips, legs hoisted in the air, her palms rubbing circles into her pelvis. She was extremely flexible and Ashe relished the fact.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tone entirely unsuspecting. She considered keeping quiet, but couldn't contain her brilliance for a moment longer, face peaking from between her thighs. Petra focused her sight on the ceiling.

"This is a technique for a little Petra — or a little Ashe." She amended.

"Oh, dear." He muttered, a laugh springing from his stomach. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You will love me until the seas dry, this I am hoping." He smiled. Ashe pecked her lightly on her lips, a promise blooming in between.

They spent their remaining days close to the tides, white water rushing to greet their able bodies in erratic spates. While the kingdom enjoyed many blessings under their rule, there was one day that surpassed nearly five decades of providence. Their queen bore the king a daughter.

Cassia was the sole heir to the island's throne, and a green-eyed wisp following her mother's footsteps in the sand.


End file.
